1. Technical Field
The present application relates to systems and methods for magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) and particularly to active shimming for MRI systems. This application is a continuation of Ser. No. 13/324,850, entitled “Active Resistive Shimming for MRI Devices,” filed Dec. 13, 2011, and issued on Mar. 17, 2015 as U.S. Pat. No. 8,981,779, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
2. Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging, or nuclear magnetic resonance imaging, is primarily a medical imaging technique used most commonly in radiology to visualize the internal structure and function of the body, MRI methods and techniques are described, for example, by E. MARK HAACKE ET AL., MAGNETIC RESONANCE IMAGING: PHYSICAL PRINCIPLES AND SEQUENCE DESIGN (Wiley-Liss 1999), which is hereby incorporated by reference. The present disclosure relates to the magnetic resonance arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with medical magnetic resonance imaging and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the disclosure also finds application in conjunction with other types of magnetic resonance imaging systems, magnetic resonance spectroscopy systems, and the like.